For Love
by featherhal123
Summary: A special girl in a normal world, is soon to embark to a new world where she truely belongs. This story will tell, a tale, of girl who through time will find where she truly belongs, with love and magic. A love of two boys, and magic of the most powerful.
1. Chapter 1

Let Me Explain Before I'm In Way Too Deep…

Have you ever felt torn? Torn between having to make a choice that tempts your very own existence? To know that what ever you choose is bad for not one choice but the other too? No, of course you haven't, you're just some ordinary human seeking an adventure with the story you read before you. Correct?

Well, this story isn't just some happy ending. It's not an ordinary off the shelf story either. It's my story, the story that I'm finally letting the world know. Yes it's been many years since that had happened, and I'm living a myth everyday that I walk this oblivious Earth. And, you'd think me being what I am, I wouldn't be scared, but I'm not only scared, terrified. This story that you are soon to read has been pinned as crazy, and just another stupid legend, every normal human thought that all I speak of is just some made-up little lie.

But, if this where some lie, why would I make up my love of a boy that grew into a man before my eyes? Why, would I tell of how we had grown up together, crossing paths over and over again? And, of how we told all of our secrets to each other?

But, one secret he had kept, this secret taking lives of many, but saving us in the end. Was it all worth it, having too choose between life and death, and, to choose death but, becoming immortal; one of the undead. Maybe, I have chosen the wrong path but as I think about it all now, I'm happy with what I've chosen. With what has happened to me, to everything, to everyone.

I have done obstacles no other human mortal could do. I have shunned the ones called family, to be with the one I love, the one I shall spend eternity with. Yes, it was hard at first, so hard that I had wished that I had never done what I had done. But, as I have grown older over the years of immortality and have forgotten about my parents, family, and friends I have looked at unlife a different way, a way that no mortal could. A way that made me realize I can want it as much as anything until it's all gone.

And, soon enough you will read how it all started, on one fateful night, one girl sad and alone while a curious boy who wanted only to help the girl, before him. Their fates soon to be intertwined in destiny and an unwavering spell to keep them walking into each others paths again and again over their time together until the end.

My beginning has come to an end, but my opening may have a new start, the start of what only few will know. You may be one of the humans that will believe my story and you may wish that everyone will believe on how I fell in love with an immortal. But believe me this story of mine will hold horrid moments and you may wish to close this tale. If that is what you wish then go on ahead. However, if you wish too read this love enticed romance, of my life while I was still human and becoming immortal, in this fairy-tale, then go on, turn the page. Nevertheless, be prepared, for I cannot be at fault for your reactions to what is to happen as read you along.

Shall we begin?

Now, if you're sure your ready, turn the page…


	2. Chapter 2

Before the Beginning

Five looking people sat in a small old room, the room smelling of mold with small pockets along the walls, candles inside; too dimly light up the space.

Two of the people, a man and a woman dressed in white elegant clothes, splashed of gold. The woman had beautiful big curly honey blonde hair, while the man had a light russet color to his own. Oddly the woman was carrying a white silk blanket covering a small child inside, soundly sleeping. The third person, a woman, had a black cloak, shadowing herself from view.

"Sairalynn Avellana you must help our daughter, with the upcoming war we are afraid that she could be killed by the amount of people coming after us. You must do what we fear most. You must send her too the blue moon. That is the only way to keep her safe." The white dressed woman spoke in a worried, high of power tone.

"Queen Melanie, I hope you know that once you send her to the Blue Moon that we cannot let her back until she finds someone of our world, someone who can give her not only friendship but love, only then will we be sure that she is safe and she will be able too return." The cloaked woman known as Sairalynn Avellana said abruptly.

"Yes I know." The Queen said sadly.

"My dear Queen and Sairalynn we must hasten the time is of the essence. If we do not send her now she will have her life taken before nightfall." The white dressed man said in the same worried, high of power tone.

"Of course King Alekzander I will send her to the Blue Moon if that is what you both shall wish." She said slowly and questionably.

The King and Queen only nodded.

"Well then I must see the girl." Sairalynn stated knowing that this was going to be an awfully terrible time in the Kingdom, which would soon show the way to a great wave of depression among the nation.

The first tear shed down the Queen's face knowing that she wouldn't see her daughter for many, many years. That she might not at all see her again. That first tear would be one of many.

She slowly hesitantly lifted the blanket holding the baby girl inside. Queen Melanie whispered in the baby's ear "My dear child I hope I'll see you, my beautiful daughter, again. You may not remember me when you return, but let's hope whoever you may meet remembers you as the Princess of Rayne Oberon Aether the kingdom of the Winged Angels. I love you, my adorable little baby girl." It was as if the baby had heard her, the baby's hand came up and grabbed her nose knowing they would meet again, she giggled, awakening from her slumber.

The Queen broke down in tears and gave the baby to the cloaked witch.

"It is alright we will see our daughter again, I promise you my Queen." The King said trying to comfort his wife. Only, he had nothing but doubt in his voice.

The, covered in black woman suddenly spoke "Little one I bless you by the angels, for they will guide you to greatness, and the demons, which will protect and admire you for as long as our world lasts. The power of light and darkness you will find when you're older it is what will lead you back here too us. When you meet your true love, it will be love at first, and he will return you back here, only then will our Kingdom relish once again. With my magic I will now send you to The Blue Moon known as Earth." The cloaked woman said. The baby only giggled.

Swirling white light surrounded the baby, like visible white winds cuddling her in a small and comforting blanket, as soon as the light had appeared; it disappeared, taking Rosaline with the swirling glow.

The little girl, holding a striking image of her mother, was sent to Earth never knowing who or what she really was.

And, she won't know who she is until it is the time for her to return…


	3. Chapter 3

10/29/1999

The icy November air rushed across the yellow tinted grass, making a baby tornado out of fallen burgundy and golden leaves. The park stayed empty and silent until I had interrupted the silence with my tears. I had run away from home that night, knowing that if I hadn't, my mother's yelling and blaming me for everything, would be the end of me. Yes, she blamed all of her problems on me a 9 year old girl only, because of the fact that dad had left; because he couldn't take anymore either.

I had run to the only place I knew I could run too. Tears still trickling down my face I drifted over to the set of swings, sitting dead center of the only place that made me safe, not noticing that I had missed the seat to the swing and had fallen to the ground. I sat there for a moment, I can't quite remember how long I had been there but by telling how the sky above lost all of its color leaving only black, I must have been there for more than an hour.

I tried to pull myself up but, found that it was easier just to sit on the ground and listen. Listen to the surroundings around me, to find out that the cold made me calm, and dried my tears. But, the cold still didn't take away the pain in my heart. The pain of feeling alone. Useless.

I tried to stand up once again, and again, and each time I had fallen despondently. I had tried over and over to get up but, it was like my legs weren't working; like they where paralyzed. I sat there alone, numb. My eyes where slowly closing, prepared for a black out. But before I had shut my eyes I saw a faint silhouette. It came close, then into view. It was a boy.

"Hello there! Are you alright?" He looked intently at me, his eyes ice blue. He had hair dark as brown could obtain. His complexion vaguely tanned. He looked about a year older than me, a very cute year older. After five minutes or so, I figured out that I had been gawking at him in awe.

No words had come out of my mouth at first, only a diminutive nod and a "Uh-Huh" answered his question. The fact that I was being gazed upon by this boy made me quiver. I saw how people had always looked at me always called me some type of odd or rather rude name. I was used too it, used to being the girl in the background, but this boy gave me a new feeling, a different one, a feeling that I have never noticed by another boy, or for that matter, anyone, before.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't look well to me. Positive you don't need any help?" He, again, intently set his eyes on me, his eyes filled to the brim with alarm. Leaving me to answer his question.

This time I didn't answer at all, I continued staying silent. This boy gave me an unfamiliar feeling and I didn't like it. I couldn't even meet his stare. That's how unordinary he was.

He sat down next too me and looked to the sky. I slightly tilted my head in curiosity to his direction of what he was doing.

"What? You don't like the bright spotted sky above us?" He said, motioning me to look at the stars along with him.

I tried to think of something smart-alecky, "Depends. Does one of them take you to some distanced land that no person like me has ever seen before? Where there is no time, just you and what you want for eternity?" I slyly darted back. I've always wished for a place where no person has seen; only me, just me, a place where I could be myself but, be seen differently, normally. Obviously I knew that silly things like that weren't real. But, it didn't mean I couldn't dream.

He was quiet for awhile, staring at an unknown object, then thinking deeply as he spoke. "Well, you never know. There could be another world out there. Maybe, you will see it someday." He spoke his words very strongly and intent, almost as if he meant what he said.

But I had taken no notice as of how serious he was. Even so, I thought about how completely different he was acting towards me. On why he was even here, sitting next to me now. I was having a conversation with this boy that I don't even know the name of. Instead of asking the obvious, I only replied with a simple "maybe."

I knew I was being short with him. But, what was I to do? I wasn't used to different; I had no other way to act. And, plus he was being quite persistent, trying to converse with me.

I suddenly gave into his stipulated demand of wanting to chat with me. "I am Rose Cornelia." See, short and sweet. That's about as close I was going to get. He was taken aback that I in fact tried to start the topic after minutes of him trying to do the same with me.

"I'm Eden Lyle. You have a really pretty name. It suits you." No one ever said I had a pretty name except for my grandmother or when I first meet a new grown-up. But, for the fact that he, a boy, my age said I had a pretty name that says something, and, on top of that he also said that it suits me, is he meaning that I'm like a rose?

"It's short for my real name, Rosaline." For some unknown reason this boy made me talk. It's odd because I barely ever speak, I do as I'm told, with out an inch of back talk. So, this may not seem like a lot of talking to you, but to me, it is a lot.

"Well, I don't have a shortened version of my name it's just Eden, nothing special. Lucky, I want to have a name that can be nicknamed." He pouted for a moment. For, a mere second a tiny smile crawled across my face. He was essentially trying to cheer me up. For once, it was working, and it felt good.

"You're Different." I said abruptly. He was unusual, from the way he talked to me, to the way he looks at me. He gave off a totally different vibe.

He changed all of a sudden like I had just caught him with some hidden secret that I knew nothing about. "In what way?" He let an edgy chuckle flee his lips.

"Well, I don't really know. It's just that there's something different about you. People don't usually like to talk to me and here we are chatting it up like its nobodies business." It was the honest truth no one liked to talk to me. They strayed off when I was around. Always whispering when I walk by, like I was some kind of infestation.

"I don't understand. I don't see why anyone wouldn't want to talk to you. You're a cool person when you open up." He sighed with relief. Then looked confused as to why I was an outcast. "I mean, I'm usually the one no one talks too. I don't get why anyone wouldn't talk to you."

That's when I became confused. "Why would you be an outcast? I mean, heck your personality's great. You even got me talking, that's saying something." I firmly spoke.

He stayed silent, shadowing his face from me to see. But, then out of the blue, he looked up and smiled sweetly at me. "That's what I thought!" We both laughed at his egocentric comment. Then he got serious, "So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong and why your sitting on the ground Rose?"

Should I, I mean I just met him and he's really sweat and all but like I said, I just met him. "Uh, well it's kind of a long story."

Eden stood up swiftly, turned to me and held out his hand. "Let me help you up." He said gingerly. It was as if he didn't here what I had said before.

I rested my hand in his, as he gently pulled me up. His hand was warm and felt so right with mine in his. I wish it could stay there forever, but wishes never come true, do they?

When I stood fully, and looked into Eden's eyes they held only the utmost sincerity. "So what? I have time, I'll listen, besides I like stories." He tried to brighten the mood, then his dazzling smile tried to, I smiled back knowing I was defeated.

"Well, I came here because my mom was yelling, like she does most of the time now, and today, well tonight, I just couldn't take it anymore, I had run away. I've probably been here for a few hours and she's probably worried about me, but I just could not stand it anymore. There is only so much I can take, and on top of that—." I stopped mid sentence for the reason that I had started to cry again.

Suddenly, comforting arms wrapped around me. "Don't cry. You're ok now. There's nothing to worry about here alright? Just smile ok?" I looked up to see him smiling, a calm smile, at me. I quickly rubbed the droplets of tears from my face and joined him smiling.

"Thank you Eden. For everything, I would probably still be here questioning why everyone has a difficulty with me. And why I have no friends. But, you really cheered me up. Seriously, I haven't felt this good since the first time I saw my favorite movie." No other person has ever made me feel so… so blissful, before, and it astonishes me to no end.

"I'm happy I made you feel this way Rose. You really are a cool girl. And personally, you really made me happy too." He said smoothly, smiling once again at me. "I hope to see you again and let's be friends, ok?" He and questioned.

"I definitely hope so, and, yeah sure." I said hopefully.

He suddenly kissed me on the lips and then whispered into my ear "Bye Rose, and don't worry we'll see each other again for sure." Then he started to walk away probably going home.

"Bye Eden." I whispered to myself, not being sure if he had heard me or not. My fingers slightly touching my lips, I was in total and complete shock for three reasons. For one, a boy actually talked to me. Two, I actually liked him. And three, he just kissed me. That would make him the boy that gave me my first kiss.

I was utterly dazed. I couldn't believe what had occurred tonight. It was amazing.

When I came back home Mom was furious with me. She asked the same questions repeatedly. "Where did you go? Why where you gone so long?" She sighed. "I was really worried something bad had happened to you."

Did I just imagine that she was worrying about me? "Mom I—." I was interrupted with arms that suddenly embraced me.

"Honey, I am so sorry. I've realized that I have been atrocious too you. I bet you hate me. I'm gonna be a better mother too you, I swear, starting now." She said still crying into my shoulder.

"Mom I, I'm sorry for being gone for so long. I won't ever do it again." I said kind of shocked that this turn of events had happened.

"Honey, don't worry. I believe you. It was my fault in the first place. It's my whole entire fault." I was sure that she was talking about not only this situation. Then suddenly she said abruptly "I love so much Rose."

"Mom." I was confused more than anything but didn't think to bring it up at the moment. "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

8/13/2006

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Bee—_

I crashed my hand down on my rotten alarm clock, wishing I could lie in bed for another hour or so, but I don't want to be late for my first day of being a junior in high school now, do I? Don't let me answer that question.

I slouched out of bed, went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then changed into a short sleeve blue shirt and some white Capri's. I quickly skimmed myself over in the mirror making sure my honey golden blonde hair was descent. I decided to pull my bangs into a clip so that there was this bubble a top my head.

I gently shut my door to my bedroom so I wouldn't wake Mom, then tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and spoon along with milk and poured some good 'ol Lucky Charm cereal.

After I was done, I slipped a pair of white sandals on and head out the front door toward the bus stop.

Mom and Dad separated five years ago; it wasn't all of a sudden or anything like that. It's just that they fought all the time and then one day Dad took a few things of his and left. Before he left though, he snuck to my room and apologized for everything. He wished that if he could do it again it would be different but, what's done is done, he had said, and abruptly hugged me then kissed my forehead. Dad looked me in the eyes and told me it would be better if he left, that there would be no more fighting. He said one last "I love you" then departed.

Believe me it was weird at first, like I didn't know what to do, but as time past I knew how to cope. I moved on. Him leaving had lots of ups and downs but I had to stay strong, if not for me, but for my Mother.

I walked to my bus stop quietly listening to the early birds chirping, as the sun was rising to greet our side of the world today. And, yes it was my bus stop, since I was the only one at it. I lived a good distance from any other house or school for that matter. My family wasn't rich it was just that we where in some way fortunate. Let's just say Mom somehow inherited about half a million dollars because the death of one of her great friends, she never really did say who.

Once, at school I walked toward my locker, my head down, worried, and hoping that I would get a locker next to someone I knew. Or, at least some one nice.

_253_

_255_

_257 My locker_

I opened the locker and silently set my bag inside the dusty, gray, old compartment, three and a half foot thing, not seeing anyone on both sides of me. Maybe, I got lucky and didn't get anyone on either side of my locker. Now, that would be a treat.

No one came after a moment of me fiddling with some random object inside of my locker waiting to see the person that would be neighboring me for a whole school year.

I shut my locker knowing I wasn't going to get to see who I was gonna get stuck with, admitting defeat I staggered to class.

I already knew what I'd be in for today, nothing but introductions and planning's for the year: initially meaning nothing but boredom.

First class was Trigonometry; teacher's name was Mrs. Plaster. She was interesting, and quite loud. She even gave off some cell phone Nazi speech on how if she sees the cell phone it gets taken away then your parent's get called and blah blah blabbidy blah. She'll probably be the craziest of them all, plus there was nothing math in that class at all, at least that day there wasn't. Then right after her speech the bell rang, it was like a herd of students huddling out of a 3 foot diameter door frame, hmm that should work out. Not.

I hastily went to my locker to see if there was yet a person there. There was no one at first. Oh, but someone came alright, a bleach blonde, make up drowned, perky, preppy walked over and opened the locker to the left of mine. Along with her BFFL Michelle.

Someone, please, do away with me. Don't take it offensively it's not like I don't like people like that it's just me and her never really got along. Ever.

Her lips where smacking together as she chewed her gum, then popping of the pinkish stuff trailed after that, she was the type to say "like" after every word too. Seriously, someone do away with me. "So, like, you're whose next to my locker?" She asked dully and peppy at the same time, is that even possible?

"Yes, Presley I am." I said matter-of-factly, trying to not let her annoy me to death. Michelle sent daggers at me for some unknown reason.

She didn't even finish the conversation she just walked off as did her friend. This is gonna be so much fun.

"She's always like that, don't listen too her." Someone said momentarily after I spoke to the Blonde that sauntered off.

Without turning around to see who I was talking too I said "Is she now? And I thought we gonna hit it off right off the bat! Oh wait I knew that she was like that from the start." I said sarcastically and started splaying obscurities at her.


	5. Chapter 5

When I finished speaking I turned to see who I was talking too. He was tall, and lean and at the same time very handsome with very dark brown hair, almost black. With the lightest blue eyes I've ever seen, like, blue crystals. His cheeks where high like a model and his lips where slim but thick. He had a regular blue t-shirt on with cargo shorts and black sandals, the regular summer wardrobe I guess you could say.

He chuckled then said "So, this is your locker?" Pointing to my locker.

"Yeah, it would be a great one too if it weren't for the blonde over there." I said glumly pointing with my thumb to the girl I encountered earlier.

"Well then aren't you lucky because mines right here!" Egotistically he beamed pointing to the locker to the right of mine, trying to enlighten the mood.

I had to laugh at that. "Yeah, I guess it has its ups and downs." After a few seconds of silence I interrupted with my name. "I'm Rose."

"Nice name, it fits you. I'm Eden by the way." He said smiling sweetly at me.

For some reason this sounded like I've heard it all before. But, I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Have I met you before? You look so familiar." I was thinking deeply trying to figure who he was from memory.

"Nope, I don't think so." He said kind of tense. I dismissed it, not thinking anything of it.

"Oh well, so what class do you have next?" I wondered.

"Trig with Plaster, You?" He retorted.

"Language. And just a heads up, watch out for the cell phone Nazi, she has the eyes of a hawk." I said giggling.

He looked at me confused. Then played along. "I guess I'll have too see, then. Is she bitchy?"

"Very."

We both laughed then said our goodbyes. I could have sworn I saw him somewhere before, and I could have sworn I talked to him for a long while when I had met him, if I did that is. All I know is that it's gonna drive me crazy until I figure out who he is and where I remember him from.

Later, after literature, and nothing but learning the rules and procedures of each class, came lunch. The large room was filled with outsized tables and some small tables next to the beautiful scenery filled windows, which seated two people.

The lunch line took five minutes alone to buy and get any type of meal. After those few minutes, tables started to fill vastly in numbers, people where flowing in like crazy. There was only one small, two-person, table left, and I grabbed the table in just enough time.

The window was glistening from the sun outside with green grass and butterflies fluttering across the football field. The clouds where giant and entirely white, looking like you could find them in a painting.

"May I sit here?" I instantly turned my stare on a familiar brownish/black haired boy. Eden.

"Oh hey, yeah sure. I won't stop you." I motioned him to sit in the chair across from me. Wonder why he'd want to sit next to me in the first place, he has friends doesn't he?

"You got the best seat in the house. You must be lucky. So, yeah you where right Mrs. Plaster was a total crazy lady. Well, I can tell I'll be having tons of encounters with her over the school year."

"Eh, I probably will too. Who knows?" I lightly snickered. Eden joined in.

"So, what class do you have next?" He said getting out his schedule from his bag.

I got out mine and skimmed over it. "Umm, 3-D Art Advanced, you?"

"Well, I'm sad too say that I have the same class as you, how unfortunate." He bowed his head and started to pout dramatically.

I threw a chip at him and giggled. "You should be in drama instead then, if you don't want to be in a class with me." I said truthfully.

"Oh, you think? Well thank you for the compliment. But I would much rather have art class with you." He happily stated.

"Really." I said intuitively.

Silence.

Then we both cracked out in laughter.

"So what type of art do you draw?" He said sort of sarcastically.

"Eh, a little of everything really." I curiously asked.

"That's odd, because to put in simpler words I technically draw the same as you do."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to see your drawings sometime then, now won't I?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Depends if it's a good day or not." He said matter-of-factly.

"Very Interesting..." I said suspiciously.

"Very." He chuckled.

After a couple more minutes of us chatting about anything and everything the bell rang for us to leave the lunch room and head to third period.

"So, Rose…" Eden said and paused for a moment for me to answer.

"Yeah, Eden?" I answered, as we where walking out of the lunch room.

"Would you like too walk to art together?" He asked kind of nervous.

Isn't that weird, I thought I'd get screwed this year but, didn't I just get the long end of the stick. I guess Eden was right, I was lucky. "Sure, where going to the same place anyways." I said nonchalantly.

"You are right about that, even though I still say that I don't want to be in the same class as you." He said jokingly.

I looked at him with the best sad face I could muster up.

He looked at me and started to think that he actually hurt my feelings. "Aww, Rose I didn't mean too. I'm sorry." He said truthfully.

I flicked him in the nose and ran to the art room. He caught on and started chasing after me. We laughed and, obviously, ran the whole way to class.


	6. Chapter 6

Once in the room, it smelt of dried up paint and paper. It was a decent size room with student drawn pictures plastered all over the walls from the years past. I felt that I was going to enjoy this class a lot. Even though that wasn't the only reason I was going to enjoy it so much.

"Hello everyone I'm Miss Kleyer, your 3-D Advanced Art teacher, since I trust you all won't be any trouble too me I will allow you to all choose your own seats." The teacher had said kindly. Her brunette curly hair fell down behind her back while she sat at her art filled desk. Her face held only a genuine bright smile. Her brown eyes had wrinkles from smiling so many times before, but she could only be at the most 27. Her nose was long and straight with slender lips and big white teeth to go along with her features. She seemed like she was gonna be the best teacher all semester.

I looked around and found a seat in the back, right in front of the back window. Eden followed and sat in the seat to the right of me. There weren't many seats left too choose from anyway, out of all, this was the best choice personally. There was only one seat left to choose from and that one seat was to the left of me.

Right, before the bell rang a tall blonde haired boy stumbled into class apparently coming from detention. What I want to know is how you can get detention on the first day? He wore a heavy jacket, when it was obviously summer while he also long baggy pants. This shall be out of the ordinary. His head was down as he slouched to the seat next to me. His head was on his hand, elbow sitting on the desk. Not even considering my presence, I did the same and ignored him.

"So I thought you didn't want to be in the same class as me? You sitting next me is sort of contradicting yourself isn't it?" I said furtively. For some reason I loved to mess with him, like some how I've known him for years. It's weird though I've actually only known him for a couple of hours. For some reason he acts the same way. Like we've be best friends forever.

"I guess I've changed my mind. I really don't mind being in this class with you. Now if we had some other class together I would most likely have to switch classes." He said smiling brightly.

"Oh well. It's your loss, not mine." I darted back acting as if I didn't care, when really I cared way more than I should. It's like he opened something in me, he opened a talkative side of me, in one day. It's weird but anticipating all in the same joyfulness moments that I have with him.

"That's sure something to think about. Maybe you are right. Well, then you've opened my mind to see that I would love to have another class with you. If we do that is." He said honestly. I just stared and didn't answer. This is too much, why do I feel this way? I've never felt this way before about anyone, ever, so why should I feel this way now? On top of it all I still can't believe that I've known him only one day. It's just overwhelming that I can tell him anything without being embarrassed.

"Ok, class quiet down." Miss Kleyer paused for us to become silent. "Ok, now I'm not very good with memorizing names so I'll go around say all of your names, alright? I figure it will fit better in my mind if I do it this way." She stated. We all gave slightly moaning yeses.

She went around the room saying everyone's name, then after five or six other kids she finally came around to me. "Ms. Rosaline Cornelia?"

"It's Rose." I stated while raising my hand.

"Alright." She side scribbling my shortened name in place of the original. "Ok, umm, Eden Lyle?" She said looking around the room.

"Here." Eden had said. Miss. Kleyer looked at him then moved onto the next student.

I later learned that that the boy to the left of me was named Blake-Edward Lawrence, he mumbled under his breath that he hated his name, and I had a feeling that it wasn't only his first name that he hated.

That's when it clicked, Eden Lyle. The name that felt so familiar was the name of the boy I knew from that night. The night my father left.

"Eden—." I was suddenly interrupted with the bell.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone started gathering there things and leaving for the day. Eden was already almost out the door. I started to run after him quickening my pace till I caught up with him. "Hey why'd you leave so quickly?" I asked worried.

He was looking away almost as if he where contemplating on something. "Oh, well, I wanted to see if you would catch up, because you run kind of slow." He said while laughing.

I pushed my shoulder into his. "Well be that way, but anyways I was gonna tell you something earlier but you got out of the classroom so quick, I didn't get to tell you." I stopped sounding sort of, in a way, hurt.

"Oh yeah, and what did you want to tell me?" He asked as if he already knew what I was going to say, like he was reading my mind, Creepy. I all of a sudden forgot what I had wanted to say. My brain just blanked.

"Umm, you're a butt head?" I warily said unaware of what I was gonna say before.

"I haven't heard anyone ever call me that before. Well, thank you I take that into great gratitude." He said while showing his pearly whites.

"Your welcome." We started walking out side to the buses.

Then suddenly I noticed that the buses where gone they weren't anywhere to be found. I must have been talking to Eden for so long that the buses left without my notice. But, Eden didn't seem disturbed by that fact at all.

"Well, I guess I'll see tomorrow then?" He questioned.

"Yeah, can't wait." Then I started walking toward my house, five miles away. About thirty feet later Eden pulled up next too me in a Jeep Wrangler, It was blue and looked like he just bought it. Maybe he likes the color blue? He where's it an awful lot. "What? You miss me that much already?"

He smiled "Maybe. But, you know there aren't any homes around here for at least another 4 miles. So I thought I could give you a ride, if you like?" He asked curiously.

At first I hesitated thinking the obvious, that it would be awkward and weird, but after a moment, the thought subsided. "I wouldn't want to cause any trouble." I said with care. I never did like this kind of stuff it made me feel more or less like a burden.

"There's no trouble." He clearly proclaimed.

Once I climbed in, the first thing I noticed was the faint smell of cologne, it wasn't that strong that it would give me a headache, but more of a delicate manly smell, it was somehow calming. The leather seats still looked polished and new. The console held an Ipod connecter; it seemed that he liked music.

He must have noticed me scanning his car. "Yeah, I just got it; I'm trying to keep it somewhat clean at least for a few months." He said hopeful.

"Oh yeah? So, I'm guessing you like music?" I questioned. I've always had tastes in many kinds of music from rock to alternative to even country. I loved all different kinds, differing to all genres.

"Yeah, you can scan through my Ipod and pick a song if you want." I slowly pulled out his Ipod from the connecter and went to artists. There where over four hundred songs so at least there was a lot to choose from. I scanned through to find an artist that I knew, when I finally got too Anberlin. There was only one song of there's in his Ipod that I chose, it was called A Day Late.

"You like Anberlin?" He gaped. He must not have pinned me for an alternative kind of girl.

"Yeah, I especially like this song." The song was very calming in a way, and really kind of romantic. The girl though, should have been more up front, and just said how she felt. Girls these days are so childish and can't say how they feel, even though I'm being a hypocrite myself, I still say this for everyone.

"Interesting, I guess I could see you listening to this stuff." He said nostalgically.

"Yeah, and I guess I could hear you listening to Enrique Iglesias." I said nonchalantly.

"Well the only reason I like his music is because—," He stopped for a minute, knowing that I had caught him, he said "—well, since you caught me there's no denying it, I like the Ping-Pong Song." Admitting defeat.

I smiled looking out the passenger side window, watching blurs of trees and bushes passing by. The images of green felt somehow calming, then again maybe not. I suddenly felt a little queasy; I turned the opposite direction. When I turned I saw Eden watching me, not really paying attention to the road. He looked like he was thinking; his eyes looked surprised as though he had remembered something of importance, but in a way they looked far off, like he was thinking of the past.


	8. Chapter 8

"Turn right here." I blurted pointing to Gresham Avenue leading to another street that would then lead to another and so on until I was home. But like I said I lived on a very secluded road miles away from anyone with my mother, miles away from any other homes, so it would most likely be awhile until Eden would get to my house.

Once he turned down the street it became suddenly quiet. The silence was uncomforting and awkward. I wanted to say something to start up a conversation, anything at all, but what? "I feel like I've known you my entire life and I believe that I'm in love with you." Yeah, that's a really pleasant way to start up a great conversation. Personally, that's what I really thought. Sad I know.

"So, how was your first day of being a Junior?" He spoke eyeing me curiously. Oh really, I couldn't just say that? I had to get all technical about my feelings earlier, and he just comes out and asks something simple and easy to answer.

Hiding my stupidity I quickly returned the question with an answer. "Yeah, it was ok I guess. I mean, nothing really happened, just introductions, and that's about it. I didn't really talk to any one today except for Presley, but I wouldn't really even call that 'talking too'." I babbled, obviously missing one important fact.

"Oh, well that doesn't sound very fun, but I would know, my day was pretty much the same way, but it wasn't as much Presley it was her friend Michelle. Did you hear about that? Yeah, she totally hit on me." He asked and answered himself. Hmm, that's interesting, but why is there this unknown feeling in my stomach?

"What did you tell her?" I pried.

"That I wasn't interested in her, and that I find her the least bit attractive. Oh, and that I was interested in someone else. But, I'm pretty sure I didn't say it in that order when I told her." He bubbled. He's already interested in someone else? Well, I guess I can expect it; he is a guy after all. But, I still can't help but wonder who he's interested in.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Like I said I couldn't help it, it's in my blood to know these things.

"I think you know her, blonde hair, tall, I locker neighbors with her?" He said trying to give hints as to who it was. The first person that came to mind was Presley, blonde hair and tall, it fits the description. My chances plummeted.

"Oh, Presley, she's a lucky girl. Here's my house." I flubbed changing the subject instantly. He pulled up to my drive way.

"Wow, your house is really nice. But, you know I wasn't—." I intercepted him.

"Thanks for the ride, really. See you tomorrow." I waved goodbye then jumped out not hearing the rest of what he was really going to say.

He was quiet for a few moments then said bye quietly and diminutively. He sounded bummed out about something as he said good-bye. But, didn't say otherwise and drove off.

I can't believe I was so stupid as to think that I had a chance with him. He would of course want a more popular, prettier girl. I'm not saying that I'm the ugliest girl on the face of the earth I just treat my skin nicely and don't add a face full of make-up; I don't need it anyway. I slowly walked into my home, heading straight to my room.

I never was the type of girl to look in the mirror and ask myself what he doesn't see in me. But, then again I never had too. Never have I had feelings for a boy like this. Yet, somehow I've just met Eden and I feel so compelled to want him. I sound so retarded. I just need to take a deep breath and think this through.

Inhaling and exhaling helped quite a bit for some reason. I guess it helped clear my thoughts. Maybe I should have let him finish what he was going to say and not cut him short. It's just; I guess I got caught up in a little bit of jealousy. But, then again, maybe I was right and my chances are a total lost hope.

Once thinking it through properly, I decided too not let it get to me, if he and I were to be something, then we will end up together. If not, then I'm just mad about some tiny crush. After figuring out what I've gotten myself into, I heard a small knock at the door, and then it streamed open with my mother slowly walking in.

She had on a white silk robe while her dark brown hair dangled behind her shoulder blades. She looks like she had been in bed all day.

"Hi, Darling how was your first day?" She asked raspy sitting next to where I was lying on my bed.

"It was fine, lots of intros, and procedures." I said slowly after repeating it once already.

"That sounds interesting. Well, did you make any friends?" She questioned. I guess I did, didn't I?

"I think so. His name is Eden; he drove me home today because I missed my bus. We where kind of babbling too much and I didn't hear the buses leave." I dulled out.

"He sounds like a nice and polite boy. Now, be careful, you've just met him, I don't want you to do anything you'll regret." She started getting all parental.

"Mom, he's just a friend." I said trying to calm her down.

"Well, even if he is, you never know, goodnight honey, anyway. I love you." She sighed then left the room.

"I love you too." I'm pretty sure she didn't hear me.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose rested on her queen size bed, listening to her breathing. Then without her warning she dozed of to sleep.

_I suddenly sat up in my bed after remembering that I quickly fell into a slumber. I sprawled out of bed and went to my bedside window. It looked like it was morning by how the sun was rising. It was a beautiful morning with the oranges, pinks and reds being splotched everywhere. Along with the morning fog it seemed so dazzling. But suddenly all of that went away. Dark smoke started rolling in from the distance. The sun was shaded into red and black. From the dark mist came a boy. But it was not the darkness that stood out it was his eyes, they where icy frost blue. His hair almost black from afar but I knew it was brown. How could I not, I knew before I even saw his eyes that it was Eden._

_"Eden? What are you doing here?" His attention turned on me. His eyes no longer looked hoarfrost blue, but the color around him, Black. He had a smile on his face, a most alluring smile. "Eden?" He didn't answer._

_Suddenly, something came over me. My body started to move on its own. My legs started to climb on to the windowsill, while my arms pulled the window open. All of a sudden I felt an itching feeling on my back then pulsating. Something then erupted from my backside. I could see them, white, shimmering, glittering wings. Am I hallucinating, am I mad, apparently, because just then my body jumped out of the window. _

_My eyes closed instantly, preparing for a hurtling crash to the ground, but no, there was no crash. Squinting one eye open I saw that I was soaring over to Eden, my feathered pallid wings where soaring through the sky, swiftly but elegantly, like I've done it my whole life._

_I rapidly came to a stop while my feet glided to the floor. _

_"Rose, it is time." Eden said nonchalantly._

"_It is time for what?" Hesitantly I questioned._

_"For you to learn that you are an angel, and I, well I am a demon. And we are royalty." Eden announced as if he had just learned this himself. _

_"Eden have you gone crazy? Are you insane? You can't be serious this is just some dream that my mind has played up from my early childhood." I tried to explain it myself_

_When I was a little girl I had the biggest fantasies of being able to fly and being able to see and talk too mythical creatures. I had wished that I could read minds and grant wishes and all that imaginary stuff that I cooked up in my head. But, that wasn't the only thing, I also dreamed of mythical royalty, you know, princes and princesses, but they where vampyre's, demons, or angels._

_I think I even had an imaginary friend, he was a werewolf named Charles but I called him Charlie, but he looked nothing like a werewolf more like a little dog boy. Although I just know this because that is what my mother had told me, I don't actually recall anything myself._

_"Ah, but see this where your wrong. You are an angel, and I am a demon. We belong there." He pointed toward the moon._

_"The moon?"_

_"No, look closer see the star next the moon, the one to the right in between the two other stars. That star. That is where we belong." He sounded like he really meant this like we actually belong there._

_"What's there Eden? Another civilization, a whole new undiscovered world? What? Like Neverland?" I guessed sarcastically._

_"Precisely." He smiled wider._

_"You're crazy." I turned and started on foot away._

_But suddenly arms wrapped around my waist and his warm breath went down my neck, as his words trickled into my ear. "My dear Rose, you must believe me. It's the truth, you see that we are changing, haven't you felt it, your senses and feelings changing over the past couple of days. I see the way you look at me. Like I have something to hide, but, that's only because I do. I was hiding the fact that I love you, and of course the little detail of that you and I are legendary." My face turned scarlet when I felt his breath on my neck, I wonder how red it is now after hearing that._

_I turned around and was going to say that I believed him, and that I loved him too. But, I was cut short and had agonizingly awoken by the beeping sound of my lousy alarm clock._


	10. Chapter 10

8/14/2006

You know, I never did have an exciting life, I guess that my life is suddenly changing. Or maybe it isn't my life but me, I'm changing.

After having that dream I started to wonder, what did it mean, if it meant anything. But really, I find it odd that I've just met some boy and I dream about him the very night of meeting him. Wouldn't you, I mean maybe it's just my imagination kicking in, but then again, why did the dream seem so real?

Look at me, I've just woken up and already, my head hurts. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind for now.

As I inched to the bathroom I started yawning, then I felt itching on my back. I stopped dead, freaked of what this might mean, or am I completely insane? I walked quicker to the bathroom once inside I went straight to the mirror, and I saw them, W-W-Wings? Am I still dreaming? I pinched myself to find out.

"Ouch." Nope not dreaming. I stared at myself. My night gown had holes in the back, as my wings protruded out of it. The wings weren't those gigantic ones you usually see in movies, but what you would see in a cartoon, they where angelic, petite, and so sweet. I was shocked and dazed that I didn't start screaming…right away.

"M-MOTHER!" I hollered, I raced out of my room straight to my mother's own.

She ran out, like there was a fire. "Honey, what are you yelling for? What's wrong, are you hurt?" She asked frantically.

"Mother, wings, there's wings on my back!" I shrieked.

She just stared with a smug face. "Honey, are you still dreaming? There are no wings. Now go get ready for school." She went back into her room.

"N-No wings?" I whispered. I trudged back to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. There where no wings. I turned my back to the mirror to see if the slits in my gown where there, they weren't. I think I just might be going insane.

"Rose, you just woke up you'll be alright." I spoke to myself.

I splashed my face with running water, then brushed my teeth and walked out of my bathroom. I felt the urge to walk over to the window so I did. The sky looked the same. I mean, exactly, the same.

"So, weird." I tried to not think about it, and went and picked out today's attire. I found a white sundress hanging behind at least ten sweaters. I must not have liked it, but now, now I think I do, so I put it on. It was appealing, and the way it swayed was so graceful. I picked some yellow sandals and a yellow clip for my bangs. I checked the bathroom mirror once more time before I walked downstairs feeling quite paranoid, thinking wings are gonna pop out my back during school today.

I picked the same thing for breakfast as I did yesterday. Once I finished I noticed I had ten minuets. So, I thought I'd go to the bathroom and find some make-up.

I checked under the sink and found a see-through bag with lip-sticks, powder, and mascara. I grabbed the mascara and rolled some on, for my first time I think I did a pretty good job. I took some blush and dabbed that on too, I could barely see it, but left it alone feeling that I was starting to use too much. Then buried all the way down in the bag, I found some clear lip gloss. I'd say I didn't look half bad, but that's just my opinion.

I grabbed my book bag quickly afraid that I'd be late for the bus, and found that I had made it just in time. Once on the bus I noticed that unfamiliar eyes where on me, I don't understand it, it was just make-up.

I hopped of the bus and went inside school, heading toward my locker. It didn't take long until I was in front of my tiny little sideboard, and noticed that Presley and Eden where talking. It wasn't a flirty one either; Eden had a look of hate in his eyes, while Presley was trying to persuade him.


	11. Chapter 11

I tried to ignore them but Eden was loud enough that the whole school could hear.

"I will not. Go. Out. With Michelle." Then he set off to his locker fuming.

Presley stomped off; but noticed that I had been watching, so she put her nose up in the air.

I ignored it, figuring that it wasn't any of my business.

I suddenly heard a slight cough and looked over, but no one was there, I heard it again, and turned the opposite way to find Eden, smiling a toothy grin. "H-How did you do that?"

"I certainly don't know what you mean. But, anyway you look different today; I like the white dress, it looks fluttery sort of like angel wings." He implied a statement within a question. Wait—did he just say what I think he just said?

"You think so?" I asked trying to give off not to much interest, but, once again questioning my very own sanity.

"Yeah—." He paused for a second, then I saw his eyes change black for a spilt subsequent, almost as if a signal. "—and I absolutely love it."

I was silent for a moment, my head becoming putty. "You, I, this, Did you? Uh, never mind. Have a good day." I went to class, utterly confused on the subject.

I didn't pay attention to one thing in my next two classes. I didn't know the teacher's names or even what the names of the classes were. I was to preoccupied with the fact that I had a ninety-nine-point-nine-percent chance that Eden knew about the dream. That, that dream was real.

As the bell rang for lunch I slowly gathered my things walking out the door, to notice Eden leaning on the doorframe. "So, Can I walk you to lunch?" He said all too casually.

"Uhh, sure."

It was a quiet walk to the lunch room, seeming very awkward with every pitter patter our feet made. My head being turned the other way so I couldn't catch a glimpse of Eden. It was a good thing I did stay looking the opposite way of Eden too, because I could feel his overly gaze staring straight upon me, trying to catch my attention.

I hate to say it but his plan was working, I turned my head and looked into his eyes and spoke very seriously, and down to the point. "I know you had something to do with the dream, that's why your acting the way you are. Just tell me what this is all about."

"Well, you catch on quickly. How should I put this, well really if you remember the dream clearly, which you probably do, then I shouldn't have to explain anything, you should already know." He said simply.

He was right I did remember it all clearly, oddly enough. "So tell me then, was it real, what I mean is, is it true?" I questioned sincerely.

"To put it simply yes, everything I said to you in that dream was true, every word I spoke." He emphasized the word 'everything' very thoroughly.

"Everything, huh? Why though? Why, now? Why am I here on this planet, if everything you said was real? Another thing, how could what you said, about-- well you know-- be true, you barely know me and we've only known each other for not even forty-eight hours?" I questioned going into deep thought. I know now how I treated him yesterday was a mistaken belief of what he was really going to say when I got out of his car.

"I've known you much longer than you think Rose, and to explain the rest of your question I'll be at your house to explain everything around nine o'clock tonight. I hope it's not too late for you, because it's really urgent upon the matter."

Nine tonight kept running through my head trying to think of a way to get him around my mom and being able to allow him into my room unnoticed. "Umm, well, I mean, I guess, but you're gonna have to be kind of quiet about it, wouldn't want my mom to know of a friend, let me remind you a guy, in my house at nine o'clock tonight. Yeah seems like no problem at all." I said sarcastically.

"I promise I'll be quiet as can be." He said smiling widely and so beautifully.


	12. Chapter 12

Later that night, anxiety filled me to the brim; I was rushing around my room making sure there weren't any "woman" things lying around. After about another minute of that I took a look at my alarm clock it read eight fifty seven, only three more minutes. I slumped on my bed, emotion flowing through me.

I shook my head viciously to get rid of the feeling in the pit of my stomach. Taking note that now my hair was messy, I went to the mirror to check over myself.

Misplaced curls where everywhere, I hurried to replace them. My honey blonde hair was back to its original arrangement. My white dress still unstained and perfect as it was this morning.

"Ugh." I sighed and just looked at myself in the mirror.

"Why are you looking at yourself like that in the mirror, because you look great to me?" I quickly turned around and saw Eden coming in from my balcony.

"Whoa, you snuck up on me; you could have at least knocked." I sneered. He only smiled.

"I know." He laughed at my frustration. What a harmonious laugh, quiet yet loud.

"Be that way. So, anyway what was it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked wanting to just get to the point.

"Ok, ok don't get touchy. I came here because I wanted you to understand the dream. I wanted you to experience it, for real." He said mysteriously.

"Go on." I answered unsurely but for some reason it sounded more with anticipation than sounding unsure.

"Well," He took a deep breath. "You know how earlier today my eyes, sort of, changed colors? Well that's because I am starting to gain my abilities to what I am. But what I want to know right now is that are you, in any way experiencing anything different, unnatural?" He questioned.

I thought then quickly answered. "I had that dream of, well, you know, and then afterward, when I woke up. I thought, I thought I had wings." I sounded completely crazy.

"Well, your only experiencing the simple things you haven't gained any powers quite yet. I mean we are a year difference so I understand the gap. You probably don't understand, let me explain.

For about a year now I've been feeling the weirdest things, like, my eyes changing, weird dreams, and just recently, powers." He ended on a hanger.

Then suddenly within a half a second he was in front of me, to the point where I could feel his soft breath on my face. It was hard to keep straight eye contact, until I then noticed his originally blue eyes absorb to completely black. "You see my inhumane speed, and how the color of my eyes are changing. Not to forget, I can sometimes read peoples thoughts, I don't know how or why, it's usually not possible for the type of creature I am but, who said I was usual?" He ended with a smirk.

"So what kind of powers will you acquire and what will I gain?" I questioned.


	13. Chapter 13

"I imagine that you will be able to see into a person's future, as well have a type of healing power, it's different with each angel to pass. You will also be able to fly with the wings you will grow in time and, then of course, there's your ultimate kindness which is something you've already grown into. Plus, there's the hidden power within you which is from your family's legacy. The ability of magic, and a hidden power, that no one else has seen. As, for me I have the vastly speed, change of eye color which is just for effect really. The mind reading and the power to tap into dreams, like I did to you, there's others that I have yet not received and others which I know nothing about." He walked his way toward me then sat alongside myself on the bed. I didn't reply quite yet because he was not yet finished.

"Somehow when I was a young boy I had powers also. For some reason I was able to change how people feel towards other people. It was odd really. My foster mother told me it was because I was gifted. As you can tell I wasn't the only one." He looked at me with his gorgeous piercing cerulean orbs.

I looked at him for a moment, and then looked at my hands blushing madly. I had just realized that him and I, dare I evens ay it, have a bond. Don't ask how I know this think of it as an assumption. "So, what now, I mean I somehow sense that something's going to happen, that the only reason your bringing this all up now is because there's a force out there, coming after us." I said still looking thoughtfully down at my fingers. "Something's coming after us, and it wants you and I back from where we originally came from."

"Yes indeed that is true and now it wishes us dead, as we should have been sixteen years ago." We looked at each other considerately.

"You know I had this weird dream when I was little, six or seven, that I had a spell cast upon me." I blurted suddenly.

He looked even harder at me. "Do tell."

"Well, I didn't commit it to memory, but I faintly remember an old lady, very brittle from years of knowledge, she had cast a spell on me. Not a bad one, but it was to keep me somehow safe. It was to protect me, and let me know that there is another world out there, for me. She said that I couldn't come back until I found my true…love." I sad really low, the last few words, that I was afraid that he didn't hear me.

"So do you think it was real? That it's true?" He questioned.

"Undoubtingly true, it's just I don't know how to get back." I suddenly heard scratches on my window. I became startled and a little scared. Eden took no notice.

"I see, but that's just it, I do know how to get back. I've read about it so much, heard about it more." He said happily.

I didn't focus on him speaking I was more focused on the louder scratches coming through the window. "Eden—."

"It'll be great all we have to do is get a few things here and there, then work our magic that we posses."

I tried again to get his attention. "Eden I—."

He turned from passing and walked toward me. "It'll be so breathtaking, we be able to do it. I can't—." He stopped talking from the loud bang, and the glass that broke through the window. A creature came through.


	14. Chapter 14

I yelped startled from the sudden sound.

The creature was a man in dark clothes, he held strong facial features, and had very black hair. He was very attractive. "Wow, two with one stone. Unbelievable that I would get not only, the Prince of Eldon Vellanka Ronia, but the Princess of Rayne Oberon Ether, what an honor. I'm glad that it won't last long." He spoke severe and then chuckled with dark humor.

Almost on impulse Eden was fighting this dark figure. I felt helpless; I could do nothing at all. Yet, out of no where my brain and heart spoke for me, they took my hands and let a marvelous white light shine through, I didn't have any idea what to do though.

Eden was throwing punches and kicks every which way but the man, very-skilled as it seemed, dodged every attack and sent his own hits right back. After twenty minutes or so of them fighting each other, they started getting faster and more dangerous. I was useless right at this moment.

I soon heard Eden yell over the fighting. "Rose, I'm sorry, it was too soon. I'm gonna have to try again shortly. After I say this spell you're going to forget everything you heard tonight. It was too soon and I don't want them to go after the only girl I've ever loved." He never let me respond. Without hesitation he spoke gravely.

"_I'm only a reflection, A mirror image,_

_A wisp of smoke in the fog,_

_Think nothing of me,_

_Since as soon as you see me I'll be gone--."_

As he said those binding words I felt my mind become at ease, slowly and steady.

"_Forget me forever,_

_Cleanse your mind of me,_

_Me and my intoxicating life,_

_Never think of me,_

_Never speak of me,_

_It's for your own good,_

_Now let your mind be."_

I saw the sadness in his eyes, and I knew what he had just done. Personally I didn't really mind, as long I got to meet him again in the future. But, before I completely blacked out, I heard him whisper a Sorry and a heart felt I Love You. Then, I had left into the unknown abyss, knowing that he had to stay back and beat that horrid creature of a man.

It was weird because after I woke up the next morning I never remembered a boy named Eden or a creature that he had fought. Just that a major headache had formed right in the center of my skull. And for some reason I felt blank every time I tried to think of him. It was as if I never knew he existed, like he was never even born.


	15. Chapter 15

2/20/2008

_"Wonderful, Just great!" I heeded to, as a man stood in front of me, face not seen because his back was turned toward me. "You'd think after so many years it would run smoothly at least once!" He stormed._

_I wondered who this man was, yet for some reason I thought I had already known him. "Excuse me sir? But may I ask what's wrong?" I asked politely._

_"Oh you know certainly well what's wrong—." He then turned around showing himself to me. "My dear, Rose." He said smiling ear to ear._

_Then suddenly he walked toward me still smiling a very seductive smile. _

_"W-Who are you?" I stuttered._

_"Oh you know who I am." He answered. _

_Then almost as if he had known me my whole life, almost as if I had known him my whole life, we kissed. His soft yet rough lips on my own soft tender lips felt like it had hit home. I wanted him, not just because he was the ultimate form of gorgeousness, not just because he had the most piercing blue eyes, nor because he had the most perfectly shadowy brown hair that I had ever seen. No, it wasn't because any of that. It was only for the simple fact that I loved him._

_And, I didn't know why._

I jumped up swiftly, sitting on my twin sized bed sweaty and wet from the haughty dream. I was breathing heavily and felt that I had just dreamt of something that I hadn't dreamt of in a long time. For some reason I can't pin point who that man was, though I know he was important, I know that I had been something to him, that he had been something to me.

"God, why are you up so early?" My dorm roommate spoke bleary and drowsy.

"I'm sorry Kayley. Go back to sleep I'll wake you when you need to get up for classes." I said still sounding heavy-eyed myself.

"Ok." She whispered so low that I almost couldn't here her. Then she was out like a light before I could say goodnight.

After high school I went straight to college ready to leave my mother behind. A small number of kids from my graduation year went to the same school now. Really only one person I know for sure came to this school along with me. We never really got along until recently; he wasn't ever really the talking type. Blake was very remote most of the time, about two years ago, but he became utterly different. He and I have become really close actually.

I couldn't even try to get some more sleep because of the throbbing head ache that had started to form. I sat up once again and started to Kayley's and my own bathroom, and then looked in the mirror. I saw a girl with blue-green eyes, long blonde hair with bid flowy curls, and a nice hourglass shape, but if I stare at her closer I see unconditional sadness within, depression written all over her face like she's having a hard time finding what ever she's been looking for. Then I wonder if this girl is really me in the mirror or just a girl meant to replace the real me. I bent down and splashed my face with water. The water was warm and felt good, but it didn't calm me at all. I sighed loudly. I stood in front of the sink, thinking about anything that could change how I feel.


	16. Chapter 16

I let my brain take over as it told my hands to undress myself, I did as I was made to do, I was soon undressed and in the shower. The water cold at first sent chills down my spine, then the once cold water warmed and sent another chill. I sighed for the second time as I let the water run down every part of my body. For some reason nothing calmed me anymore, and that dream made it all the more clear that nothing did. I wanted to know who he was and I was going to find out.

Once I was finished I stepped out of the shower to see steam everywhere, I took a towel and wrapped myself within it. I then ran my hand down the mirror as I saw the steam disappear but left water seeping down. I soon left the bathroom.

I got dressed in a cami and short shorts while I put my hair in a French braid. I walked over to Kayley's bed and shook her to get up. "Kayley." I whispered. She rolled over but didn't wake up. "Kayley, it's time to get up." I whispered a little louder. She rolled back over and soon sat up.

"Ugh. I don't want to wake up." She sighed but got out of bed anyway. She head towards the bathroom.

I smiled at her, it's kind of like a routine with her, same thing every morning. I went to lie in my bed then looked up at the ceiling above me, noticing how dark it was this morning. I didn't mind the darkness though; I found it comforting, oddly enough. I got up from bed and went to look out the window. I noticed that no one was outside on campus yet; I looked up at the sky and noticed that the morning sun was very dark, not the regular light pinks and oranges, but the dark reds and very dark blacks. It felt familiar, like I saw it once before.

"So, why'd you wake up so early this morning anyway Rose?" Kayley came out of the bathroom, her hair rolled up in a towel, while she had on a spaghetti strapped white shirt and Bermuda jeans.

"Just a weird dream." I answered matter-of-factly knowing she was going to pry to get more information.

She sat down next to me on my bed. "So, what was it about?" She meddled like I knew she would.

"A guy." I said wanting to end the conversation.

"Ooh, I see. Well then, is he cute?" She asked playfully.

I laughed at that. "Actually, not only cute, but extremely hot." I said candidly.

"Do you know him?" She asked.

"You know, it's weird I feel like I've known him forever, I mean it's not like one those "He looks familiar" it's more like a déjà vu type thing." I said thinking about it myself.

"Hmmm, I see, so basically you're telling me you have the hots for some guy in your dreams?" She questioned sarcastically.

"Pretty much." I stated sadly.

We broke down in laughter.

"Figures the hottest girl in the whole school, has to like a guy that's not even real." Kayley said thoughtfully.

"Thanks for the support." I alleged. It went silent for a moment but it wasn't to long before we heard a knock on the door.

I went to the door and opened it to find Blake standing there with puppy dog eyes. His hair blonde and shaggy, while his eyes a dark brown almost black. His round boy like face and his full lips it was as if he could be a model, like he should be a model. Let's not forget his towering stature. It's funny, not because they look exactly alike, them being twins and all, but because they act nothing alike, or look nothing alike for that matter. Kayley has auburn blonde hair, long, and straight, the only thing that connects them both is there eyes, there both dark brown almost black eyes.

Kayley's personality is nothing like Blake's, while Blake is an obnoxious clown, Kayley is quiet and collected. Plus Kayley is short, maybe five' two and curvy while Blake is a tall, six' three; very lanky.

"Good morning Rose, Kayley." Blake said gladly.

"Good Morning Blake." Kayley and I said in unison.

"So, how are you my beautiful ladies?"

Kayley and I giggled lightly and spoke "Now that you're here, Great." We said in unison yet again.

"I feel so loved." He chuckled.

Kayley began a new subject, not paying any notice to Blake's idiocy. "So, yeah, who's ready to go to Poetry Writing II?"

"I'm not, not ready." I said using double negatives to make it actually mean that I am.

"What she said." Blake said trying to understand what I just meant.


	17. Chapter 17

As Kayley, Blake and I left the dormitory we started straight toward building H where all English classes where held. Oddly enough all three of us had the same classes together. Once in the room we took a seat in the middle of the rows filled with chairs. All the other students started flowing in along with the teacher. After about five minutes or so Miss Caldwell, the English teacher, had started class.

"Good morning everyone, so we will begin with a follow up from last class. The poetry assignments which are due today, I hope you all did what you where told, it will affect your grade efficiently." Everyone started to pull out there papers. "Does anyone want to give us of an example of our assignment?" Miss Caldwell asked hopefully.

No one had raised there hands so out of pure boredom I rose my hand.

"Thank You Ms. Cornelia." The teacher said pleased.

I took a deep breath and started

"_Out of the blue,_

_Every once in a while._

_Right in the middle of our normal lives._

_Love will give us a fairy tale._

_For some reason,_

_It happened to me,_

_That fairytale came true._

_But as soon as it came,_

_It left right out of the navy ocean blue._

_Now I'm confused because it made me forget._

_It made me forget you._

_But that's not what I want,_

_I just want what made me fall in love._

_I want your kind words,_

_Your loving smile,_

_You as a whole,_

_Not as a memory._

_Stay with me,_

_Be with me,_

_The sight of you makes me remember._

_You took my heart,_

_You're the only one that I could ever love._

_So, now I stand here,_

_Waiting._

_For you,_

_And your lovely return._

_Only for you, for me, for love."_

When I finished I looked up to find everyone awed. My face began to redden. "Ms. Cornelia That was amazing; may I ask who that was about?" Miss Caldwell asked purely interested.

"Honestly I don't even know. It's like my hands had a mind of there own." I replied truthfully.

"It's funny what lost memories can do to us isn't it?" The teacher giggled. "Well then everyone please pass down your papers." Everyone soon did and then we where soon been taught about poetry history.

After class Kayley bubbled about the poem. "Who was that about?" She asked excitedly.

"I honestly don't know."

"Oh my gosh don't tell me it was about that dream boy." Kayley fizzed on.

"You can't be serious." I said sarcastically. But then I thought about it. Maybe it could have been, but that would be weird I made that poem a week ago, and I had that dream this morning. It's just not possible. At least I don't think it is.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey I wonder where Blake went." Kayley questioned.

I glanced around and couldn't find him anywhere, how odd. "Yeah that is kind of weird he's usually right here beside us."

For the next three hours I didn't see Blake or Kayley any where. But I did see some one. This person, whom I seemed to know very well, as well as felt that I had deep almost severe feelings for, was the guy from my dream. He was walking down the corridor on the opposite side of me. He looked exactly like the guy from my dream, how odd. Maybe if I just ask, no that would be weird. But on impulse I did it anyway.

"Excuse me." I turned around and started walking along with him.

"Yes?" He asked. He even had the same voice, the same dark hair, the same height, and the identical intense blue eyes, the same everything.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but you look awfully familiar do I perhaps know you by any chance?" I questioned.

"You know it's funny you mention that because as I just past you I could have sworn I had known you too," He said coolly.

"How odd, well, in any case, I'm Rose." I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Eden." He said while putting his hand in with his own, but what was weird was the fact that he was smiling like there was a game of poker being played in addition to, he knew what all of my cards were while I knew none of his own.

"Well I must be on my way; I have to meet some friends."

"Oh cool, well we should hang out sometime." He suggestively implied.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I said sincerely.

"See you then." He said while smiling a different smile like the one that was in my dream.

"Yeah, see you." And then just like that he was gone. But for some reason I knew that it wouldn't be for long.

Later after my encounter with mystery man I went to look for Kayley, and Blake. I tested out the most possible place they could be, Kayley's and my own dorm room. Once I got there I tried to open the door but it was locked, and I didn't have the key. I attempted the most palpable thing, and that was to rattle the door knob, nothing happened. Subsequently afterward I knocked on the door and again nothing happened, no movement whatsoever.

I slammed my fist on the wall next to the door frame and placed my head on the wall as well. I sighed impatiently. Suddenly, almost as if the door had listened to me it had gently opened. Initially I was startled but out of temptation I pressed the door open and ambled inside.

I walked in and observed that everything was in place, both beds, with the window amid seemed to be precisely the same. Nothing was out of order, at least looked out of order. But that wasn't until I turned my head to the left where the closet was. A hand went straight over my mouth to muffle a startled scream.

At first, I fought and disheveled around to try and free myself from this figure which still held me like I was nothing but air. I pushed and thwarted at him, still, he didn't move just waited until I would stop.


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you done?" He soon asked. It stunned me how he was so blunt about it. I looked up and saw that it was a shaggy blonde man with blackish orbs. I then realized that it was just Blake.

"God, Blake, you scared the freaking crap out of me." I stated still slightly frightened.

He snickered weirdly. "Well, maybe, you should be scared." He said with mystery filled intent.

I laughed only because I knew that he was trying to startle me. "Why?" I taunted.

"Well, because I'm your worst nightmare." He said all too seriously, it kind of freaked me out.

I giggled, not taking what he said literally. "Hmm, really? What are you gonna do to me then?" I said, challenging him.

He looked down for a moment, thinking, and then looked up; his eyes seemed to be wild, animalistic. Almost like he appeared to have become ravenous, and thirsty, he was not the same human being I saw just moment ago. Out of no where he smiled extensive and vivid. "I can think of a few." He alleged smiling even wider.

He gave the impression of being completely different, it made me wonder if he had a split personality. Blake looked as if he had distorted himself, like he changed into a completely different person. "Blake? You're scaring me, seriously." I pleaded. Then almost as if something was inside of him, he started to fight against himself. His hands went to his head holding still. He started to grunt while fighting an inner demon. "Blake?" I whispered. He didn't answer. I put my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. He slapped it away rapidly and indifferently.

"Leave… me… alone… Rose." He choked out every word. I was utterly worried for him. Wondering what he was going through.

I stepped away, but didn't leave. I took a seat on the ground no more then a few feet away from where Blake was. "I hope your ok Blake. I want you to be okay, please be alright." I couldn't take it; he was hitting his head, struggling around on the ground trying to fight whatever was inside of himself. I inched closer, again, wanting to make sure he could handle it. "Blake…" I whispered inches from his gorgeous face. He looked up, eyes changing repeatedly from impaired, to depressing; he then looked like the monster from before. But as soon as it came, it was gone. He went back to his normal self for a mere moment then he took hold of his skull again. "Blake." I commanded. He gazed up.

I took hold of where his hands were, looking deeply into his eyes. Trying to help in any way that felt natural enough to somehow work and this is what felt that would take the least effort. I looked deeper into his eyes to find nothing but despair. It saddened me. So, I was determined to make him happy, someway. I took his face in my hands and came closer, yet even more, to his face. His eyes closed, trying to not show the monster within. I did what thought would help… sort of; I kissed him.

His lips felt cold and swift. While mine where soft and warm, it was a weird mix, but all the same, felt magical. I kissed him harder, showing the passion that I cared. It's funny, because almost at once he returned the favor. I opened an eye to find that his pain was gone, but another emotion had formed. The kiss became rigid and urgent. He pushed himself on top of me; I wrapped my fingers in his hair. Before long, his hands traveled down my sides moving them along my stomach, I started to smile as he trailed kisses down my neck. I giggled, at where this had gone.


	20. Chapter 20

So, did Blake. "So, that felt like something that you've been waiting to do for a long time." I teased.

He laughed again, still on top of me. "What if I said yes?" He questioned. I knew he had feelings for me for a long time. I just wasn't sure if I felt the same. I mean thinking about him, as if I wanted him, made me feel guilty. Like I was betraying another person, which was kind of odd. Suddenly a face came to mind, a face that seems to come to my attention more than it should. Considering I've only seen him once, but still feeling like I've seen him way more than just one time. The guy from my dream, and from when we passed in the hall. The man with the unique brown, almost black hair, with the most penetrating blue eyes I've ever noticed. The boy whose name I came to know as Eden.

"Blake what happened to you just now?" I asked trying to divert my gaze away from the now awkward moment that had taken place.

He looked down at his hands trying to gather the right words to explain what had just taken place and then spoke gently and, yet, disturbed. "What if I said I'm not really human?" He was quiet for a moment but then came across too defensive. "Now hear me out and don't go on the assumption of me being crazy. Have you ever noticed something somewhat different about me, from any one else, rather unexplainable? Well, there is an answer I just don't know if you want to hear it." He said grimly and distressing.

"Blake I—." He stopped me from speaking by putting a finger over my lips."Look ok, I know that you don't remember, but I do know that you're trying to. You've known someone like me before, from our past. He went to our high school. Rose do you happen to remember a man named Eden Nathanial Lyle?" He questioned solemnly.

At first, it hit like an ocean shore rushing toward my feet, the current begging me to go with its wondrous navy flow. Subsequently it lashed and whipped at my shins and knees, pulling me in deeper and deeper. I wanted to remember, but something was forcing me not too, something that can only be described as magic. As the water came to my waist I noticed a figure in the water with me. A figure that is so entirely blissful and remembering, it hit me like a tidal wave. At least, at first that's what it felt like.

Eden started to disappear into the void and I couldn't get him back. I wanted to scream his name, scream for him to return but yet again something was forcing me to keep my mouth shut. I watched him go and then disappear into the now darkening water, which had soon become completely black.

I had come back to reality too see Blake staring at me intently. He gave the impression of being worried. For some anomalous cause I couldn't answer with a simple yes, for various motives my heart plummeted. "I… I don't remember him… sorry." I put my head down in disappointment.

I noticed that Blake had put his hand on my shoulder. "Rose, that's just fine, no need to be down about it, that's all the more of a reason to tell you now. Well, I don't exactly know how Eden told you but this is the only thing I can think of. So, I'm just gonna come out and say it. Rose, I'm a vampyre." He looked at me while I had become tense and perplexed.

Silence.

Was Blake being serious? Vampyre's aren't real, are they?

I suddenly broke out in high pitched giggles. Vampyre's are just myths and now he's going to make a funny joke about it. Blake's face said otherwise though. He looked completely grave and serious. He started too appear irrationally annoyed. "Blake… you can't be serious." I stated questionably.


	21. Chapter 21

He stared away for an instant but returned with livid realism and a face that was nothing but determined. "This is just grand, why did he have to do it so easily, while I can't do anything right? I can't even tell you straight out. He was always more cool about things than I was." He seemed to be speaking to himself, but then he took a enormous breath and spoke again. "Ok, well since I don't know how to say it, and what not. You're just going to have to believe me when I say that I… that I'm a vampyre and that you are something like me, something like Eden." He said perpetually.

"Eden? Why—? But, then, I'm confused." I replied being very truthful, but feeling more blonde every second.

He chuckled darkly. "You would be confused wouldn't you." He stated figuratively. "Hmmm. Well, I'm trying very hard to put it simply, but it seems to not be working." He said talking to himself, thinking upon the matter. "I. Am. A. Vampyre. You. Are. An. Angel. And. Eden. Is. A. Demon." He held slowly and confounded.

"Oh, thanks that helped a lot." I sarcastically said.

He laughed genuinely and looked at me with his dark eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. It was the perfect opportunity to make fun of you and your blonde hair." He said comedian like.

"Ha. Ha. So, umm, about this Eden guy, what's with him, if I apparently know him, where is he?" I said not trying to give any hint that I've dreamt about him, and somehow saw him, also, earlier today.

"You know that poem you read in front of the class today?" He said sort of eager.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well, it kind of brought him here to this school. It was sort of like a spell, and when you were reading it in front of the class he magically came on a whim because of what your heart truly desired, no matter if you didn't know, you actually where thinking about him," he said sadly, almost jealous.

I listened carefully, trying to understand exactly what he meant by this. Did he mean that I could cast spells? "So I can rhyme a number of words, words meaning something that I truly want and it'll come true?" I said unbelievingly.


End file.
